In security systems, an encryption key refers to a parameter or data that dictates how plain data may be translated into encrypted data during an encryption process and encrypted data into plain data during a decryption process. Typically, the encryption key is made available both of a source device (e.g., a transmitting device) and a target device (e.g., a receiving device) in a communication transaction. Given that encryption keys are used pervasively, effective management of the encryption keys (as well as other security objects) to defend and respond to threats against the security systems is of paramount importance.
Traditionally, encryption key management is initiated and executed at the device level (e.g., by the source device and/or the target device that are involved in the communication transaction). Communication management, on the other hand, is traditionally centrally managed at a higher level (e.g., by a server for the source device and target device). The end result may be that the encryption management is procedurally unsynchronized with communications management. Thus, loose controls of encryption keys, as demonstrated in current public key infrastructure (PKI) instances, may result. In addition, loose controls of symmetric keys generated and distributed in an enterprise may also occur. Accordingly, an end result may be a breakdown in communication management or communication security. Similar problems confront other types of encryption objects.
Homomorphic encryption refers to an encryption scheme that allows data operations to be performed in cipher text instead of plain text. Cipher text refers to encrypted data. Plain text refers to unencrypted data. The results of a homomorphic encryption are encrypted and match the corresponding results in plain text. Accordingly, homomorphic encryption can enable chaining of several separate operations together, processing the data in these chained operations in cipher text, and thus protecting the security of the data being operated on. However, homomorphic encryption can become considerably complex.